Le Seigneur des Biscottes
by Phalange
Summary: [SUSPENDUE]Navrée... Une Compagnie nouvelle... Une quete... Une Biscotte... Une parodie... Rien de bien méchant, un délire complet ! Un peu de yaoi gentillet.
1. Chapter 1

Le Seigneur des Biscottes

Sujet: Un 'tit Légolas/ Aragorn, un ! (Vive la simplicité XD !)  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi (et pourtant, c'est pas faute de le vouloir...) à part les Biscottes, l'auberge du Troll sans peur et le sénar (même pas honte !)  
Personnages : Ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux, de la Guerre des Etoiles + guest

En fait c'est trop n'importe quoi, même moi l'auteuze (TT ) j'y comprends rien, dsl Meuh et les gens ...  
Sinon, là j'ai mis un long texte, mais les épisodes suivant sont moins longs, désolée, et la mise en page est certainement pourrie, mes excuses.

**Prologue **

Ils sont 5 :

- Frodon: Hobbit, 127 cm, obsédé par l'Anneau qu'il a perdu dans la pré-aventure

- Merry: Hobbit, ami du précédent et jumeaux du suivant, pique assiette de profession. Ne sert à rien dans l'aventure.

- Pippin: Idem

- Aragorn : Rôdeur, futur Grand Roi, fait des rêves étranges et chante une chanson elfique plus qu'étrange ...

- Légolas : Elfe des bois, blond, très attaché à Aragom même si il le nie.

Ils sont jeunes, courageux, inventifs.

Réussiront ils à boucler l'aventure avant la fin de la trêve accordée a l'occasion de la Fête de la Musique?

Merry et Pippin sont ils aussi inutiles qu'ils en ont l'air? Légolas réussira t'il a conclure avec Aragorn ?

Frodon se pardonnera t'il d'avoir paumé l'Anneau et à moitié détruit le monde en essayant de le retrouver?

Toutes les réponses à ces questions et à bien d'autres encore dans (titre de la fic). Vous ne verrez plus jamais les biscottes de la même manière ...

Pour l'instant, place à l'histoire, où c'est précisément ...

Le soir. ..

Un nouvel endroit où monter le campement sommaire de la Compagnie, de nouveaux paysages qui défilent devant les yeux las des guerriers épuisés par les départ incessant et les routes peu sures de la Terre du Milieu...

Demain, il faudra se réveiller au son de l'Hymne national Grolandais (hymne déposé) et tout recommencer. .. Mais pour l'instant : Un autre coucher de soleil, un autre soir mais ce sont toujours les mêmes pensées qui agitent les esprits des uns et des autres ...

Découragement, regrets, peur certainement ...

Doute.

**Episode 1 : La mission**

Aragom (genre il doit être HS ac le bouquin mais bon ... )

Le soir ...

Comme d'habitude, nous montons le camp sans enthousiasme, en silence.

A cette heure de la journée, on est tous trop épuisés pour parler ou sourire. C'est le moment où les masques tombent.

Gimli doit penser à sa belle Dame elfe en soupirant dans sa barbe impressionnante, les deux rouquins à leurs estomacs, le Porteur de l'Anneau à sa chère mission, qui est devenue une obsession pour lui ... Quand au bouffeur de biscotte elfique, notre Elfe national, nul ne sait ce qu'il pense. Il gambade, il observe ses saloperies d'étoiles en divaguant sur on ne sais quoi en rapport avec les arbres, il m'emmerde avec sa sollicitude.

La routine quoi ...

Moi, je devrais penser à Arwen. Et en fait, je n'y arrive pas. L'éloignement ... En parlant d'éloignement, je sens que je vais errer dans les bois. Ils me fatiguent tous, avec leurs airs abattus.

Et le plus drôle, c'est que je sais que j'ai la même expression ...

Discret comme à son habitude, le grand rôdeur marche sans but dans la Forêt, tourne en rond en insultant les arbres qui en bruissent d'indignation. Il finit par s'asseoir, ou plutôt s'effondrer contre un vieux chêne, ferme les yeux et s'efforce de voler quelques heures de sommeil, protégé par les branches du végétal.

Et il rêve ...

Des bribes confuses qui s'accrochent à sa conscience quand il émerge, un peu avant l'aube. Des fragments de sourires et de cheveux blonds, d'ours à la bière et de chanson elfique son propre rire joyeux par-dessus bientôt rejoint par un autre, plus clair et mélodieux, une impression de sécurité et de joie comme il n'en a plus ressentis depuis longtemps.

Peu à peu, le rêve s'efface, ne reste plus que des regrets et les bouts de la chanson entendue qui reviennent le hanter de loin en loin toute la journée, aux moments les plus inattendus.

Le soir venu, Aragom retourne le problème, grogne, soupire et s'arrache les cheveux de frustration avant de se résoudre à aller voir de quoi retourne cette fichue chanson qui traîne dans son crâne.

Il se lève et rejoint les autres pour le maigre repas pris en commun, se félicite intérieurement de la qualité et de la diversité du menu, rattrape tant bien que mal une pointe sarcastique, renverse son thé brûlant sur ses genoux et se barre dans la Forêt en désespoir de cause.

Alors que le futur Grand Roi se tape la tête contre un arbre, un vent de perplexité souffle sur toute la Compagnie, unie dans un gigantesque point d'interrogation.

« Les gars ... , commence Frodon ( après tout, c'est lui le chef, nan ? ) d'une vieille voix d'outre tombe empruntée à Golum.

- Ouais ?

- Euh ... Z'avez une idée de ce qui se passe?

- Beeeen ... y a Aragy qui pète une durite, tu parles pour dire autre chose que « Mon Precieeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuux », Sam t'a quitté pour se pacser avec Saroumane, ces deux abrutis de Merry et Pippin ont arrêté de se bafrer, y a un orque qui joue du banjo ... (1)

- Merci Légolas, on va s'arrêter là . - Un orque?

- De la bouffe ?

- Un banjo?

- Sam va s'marier?

- J'peux être sa demoiselle d'honneur ?

- VOS GUEULES ! Gimli tu range la hache, c'est la Fête de la Musique on a pas le droit de le buter; M&P (2) continuez a bouffer les biscottes d'Elfes et taisez vous, c'est qui qu'y a parlé du banjo déjà? Pis vous l'orque, faut demander à Sauron, ok ? C'est lui qui organise la fête, en plus c'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est un paese, pas un mariage ...

- Ah okaaaaay ...

- Par contre ... Chuis une orquette moi! orqua l'orque(tte)

- Naaaaaan ! Je veux pas qu'on me mange!

- Le banjo c'est moi mais c'était histoire de mettre une réplique en plus c'est tout (3) dit carrément Légolas

- Bon, reprit Frodon, on s'en fout de vos histoire ! Pour l'instant, il faut aider Aragorn ! Et ta gueule aussi la biscotte !

- Ouééééééé !

- On va tous s'y mettre !

- Ouééééééé !

- Légolas, tu vas lui parler! Hein? Mais pourquoi moi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Nous, on monte la garde ... L'orquette, joue pour distraire ces guerriers qui sont las de leurs aventures !

- Ca marche! re-arqua l'orquette. Allez, un deux, un deux trois: MUSIIIIIIIIQUE !

- C'est pas juste ... bouda l'elfe

- Légolas, casse toi et ne revient que ta mission accomplie ! tonna Frodon, impressionnant du haut de son mètre 27.

- Okay, t'énerves pas ... »

Et c'est ainsi que le valeureux Elfe blond tout vêtu de vert (1) partit en direction de la Forêt, plus ou moins déterminé à commencer (voire même à achever) sa mission ...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : Clin d'oeil mwawawawawa !

Et un début, un !  
Si ça vous a plu (ou pas, snif) n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage !

(Double Maléfique) - Atta, ça fait trop auteuse avide là !  
(MaiLei) - Chuuuuuuuuuuuteuh !


	2. Chapter 2

**Sujet** : Légolas/Aragorn (du moins bientôt)

**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi, bla bla bla (comme cette ligne est dure à écrire…)

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de recopier les notes (2) et (3) du précédent chapitre (qui ne font que baisser encore le niveau de cette chose) donc je les remets à la fin.  
Merci beaucoup à ma géniale meuh, j'ai nommé Kumi san, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice !  
Place à la fic, et merci de me lire !

**Episode 2 : Aidez moi à trouver un titre merci **

Pendant ce temps. au fin fond de la Forêt ... 

Notre héros (Aragorn), troublé comme il l'était par la chanson incompréhensible et par les coulures de son mascara L'Oral, commis l'erreur de relâcher sa vigilance durant quelques instants fatals (4) ...

En effet, malgré ses compétences en Survie en Milieux Hostiles, il s'avéra rapidement incapable de retrouver son chemin vers le campement et la sécurité.

Alors qu'il envisageait tranquillement de se faire hara-kiri avec un cure-dent trouvé dans une poche, il remarqua une série de petits cailloux multicolores en forme de flèches avec gravé dessus « suis moi ».

Intrigué, il se pencha et ramassa le premier.

L'ayant examiné sous toutes les coutures (si tant est qu'un caillou aie des coutures ... ), il se gratta la tête, exécuta parfaitement la 9ème symphonie avec ses doigts de pied et décida de suivre cette piste, qu'il devinait particulièrement intéressante ...

Pendant ce temps, au fin début de la Forêt ... 

Une ombre se faufilait délicatement entre les arbres, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose, ou peut être de quelqu'un ... Car il ne faisait aucun doute que les yeux globuleux de l'Etre Mystère scrutaient le sol à la recherche de quelque indice de la plus haute importance ... Toutefois, après être tombée 4 fois dans le même ravin, la créature se résolu à demander de l'aide à l'elfe des bois qui la filait depuis son entrée dans la fameuse Forêt Maudite.

Elle fit donc volte face, se prit un arbre, s'accrocha les cheveux dans des ronces, se libéra et s'adressa enfin à l'elfe silencieux qui attendait à quelques pas en se tenant les côtes.

« Holà Elfe! Un voyageur égaré aideras-tu ?

- Ca dépend... Quel est l'objet de ta quête?

- De cela je ne peux pas parler ...

- Tu es bien mystérieux ... Sans parler de ta syntaxe ... Comment te nommes-t'on?

- Maître Yoda mon nom est (5) ... Le tien me diras-tu?

- Enchanté, Maître. Je préfère taire mon nom pour le moment.

- Si ton vœu tel est ... Peut être ensemble un bout de chemin pourrions nous faire?

- Eh bien ... Si tu le souhaites, cependant je dois t'avertir: ma mission m'entraîne vers le cœur de cette Forêt, et pour aider un ami prisonnier ici je dois affronter moult dangers.

- D'accord je suis. Pour notre coopération sceller, cracher par terre et danser la valse nous devons.

- Euuuh ... Ouais, comme tu veux. »

Une fois ces formalités accomplies, Légolas (car c'était lui) entraîna son maladroit compagnon vers le centre de la Forêt, non sans s'interroger sur sa présence en ces lieux et sa curieuse morphologie ...

----------------

L'auberge du Troll sans Peur ...

Haut lieu de la gastronomie orque et naine, rendez vous des pires emmerdeurs de la Terre du Milieu et d'ailleurs, cette zone neutre accueille sans complexe Elfes, Nains, Orques, Hommes et étrangers dans une ambiance chaleureuse et bourrue.

Tenue par un couple de solides Ogres des Montagnes Noires, l'auberge ne déplore qu'une centaine de mort par ans, dont la moitié due à l'excellente eau de vie de castor qui fait la renommée de l'établissement.

C'est en ces lieux historiques que nous retrouvons les restes de la Compagnie, bien décidés à profiter des renseignements disponibles sur l'énigme de la Biscotte qui Parle, des derniers potins sur le pacse de Sam et Saroumane, de la bonne musique promise par l'Orquette et des 4 Troll au Feu offerts gracieusement par la maison sur simple présentation de la carte de fidélité dont M&P, Gimli et l'Orquette étaient détenteurs ...

Frodon, dont la légendaire timidité était légèrement occultée par les vapeurs d'alcool qui embrumaient les lieux, décida de partir à la chasse aux informations alors que les autres s'attablaient devant une choppe King Size d'eau de vie maison et des Troll au Feu juste sortis des cuisines.

Mais laissons les à leurs beuveries et suivons plutôt l'ami Frodon ...

Justement, le voila au Bar, en pleine discussion avec l'accorte aubergiste montagnarde:

« Bien le bonjour! Un pot de lait de chèvre, s'il vous plait !

- Voila monsieur !

- Dites moi, peut être pouvez vous me renseigner ... Bien sur ! Allez y !

- De quelle couleur seront habillés Sam et Saroumane pour le grand jour ?

- Aaaah ! Enfin un Homme, enfin, un Hobbit, pour discuter chiffons ! Il parait qu'ils seront en jaune primevère et bleu myosotis ...

- Pas possible!

- Si ! Je le tiens de ma cousine, qui est lingère auprès de la sœur de la grand-mère de l'oncle des petits neveux de la couturière ...

- Effectivement, ça change tout ...

- Mouais! Autre chose?

- Eh bien oui ... J'ai ici une Biscotte qui Parle ... J'avoue que je suis perplexe…

- Quelle chance ! De fabrication elfique ou sorcière?

- Elfique.

- Par les furoncles de Gandalf1e Roux! Vous êtes verni, mon cher! Puis-je la saluer?

- Désolé, elle dort ...

- Arrrrg ... Tant pis ... Tiens, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir Elrond, c'est un Elfe qui a consacré sa vie à l'étude et au dressage des Biscottes qui Parlent ...

- Mille mercis ! Sauriez vous où je peux le trouver?

- Eh bien à cette époque de l'année, il devrait se trouver à Fondcombes.

- Encore merci Madame !

- Appelez moi Eddie, je vous en prie! Vous voulez une carte de fidélité?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

- C'est parti! Nom, adresse, profession?

- Frodon Saké, Un Peu Partout, Sauveur du Monde.

- Okay ! Tenez, bonne route Mr Saké!

- Au revoir! »

De retour à la table de ses compagnons, Frodon se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient un peu dispersés durant son absence ...

L'Orquette avait rejoint l'Orquestre à la grande joie de Gimli qui se dépensait sur la piste de danse au milieu d'un cercle de consommateurs admiratifs tandis que M&P ronflaient sous la table, vaincus par la chaleur et la bonne chère.

Le Hobbit en profita pour grappiller quelques lambeaux de Troll au Feu histoire de nourrir la Biscotte, à présent réveillée et hurlant littéralement de faim.

Ayant satisfait le petit être, Frodon empoigna un os de Troll et battit le rappel de ses troupes en beuglant l'hymne national Grolandais (hymne déposé) selon le code secret établit au début de l'aventure.

Enfin, toute la Compagnie à peu près en état, il s'avéra que sans l'Elfe Légolas, il leur était impossible de retrouver Fondcombes, a moins bien sur de trouver un guide déjà au parfum ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(2) : Merry et Pippin, aucun rapport avec les M&M's.

(3) : « 'tin, t'aurais pas pu la fermer, Légolas ?

• Et naaaaaan !

• J'te préviens, tu vas morfler ... «

(4) : … Faillis écrire « fataux ». Honte sur moi, et gloire à mon correcteur orthographique.  
(5) : Je me suis fait des ennemis en le mêlant à ça XD !

Prochain chapitre samedi !  
Une p'tite review pour la route ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sujet :** Legolas/Aragorn

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis propriétaire que de la Biscotte et du sénar.

**Le mot de l'auteur : **Un chapitre plus court, ça transitionne dans tous les coins.

Merci à Kumi-san (qui barrit, comme une bonne vache qui se respecte) et à vous, lecteurs !

**Episode **3 : **118218 ...**

Pendant que ses compagnons se délaissaient à l'Orque sans Peur, Aragom mesurait une fois de plus l'étendue d'emmerde dans laquelle il était venu se fourrer.

Il lui semblait que la Forêt faisait tous pour ralentir sa progression, allant jusqu'à le décoiffer avec des branches d'arbres ...

Bref, pour faire court, le rôdeur était dans une rage noire ...

Il suivait encore les petits cailloux mais il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, au point de se demander s'il sortirait un jour de ce piège végétal.

Après 2 heures à trépigner sur place en pure perte, il se calma enfin et décida de monter le camp pour la nuit, dans la mesure de ses moyens fort maigres malheureusement.

Aragom, qui n'avait rien d'une fée du logis se retrouva donc enroulé dans sa cape des pieds aux faux cils, avec des feuilles mortes en guise d'oreiller et rien dans le ventre ...

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rêver à nouveau du mystérieux personnage blond et de la chanson toujours aussi obsédante ...

Epuisé, Légolas continuait pourtant d'avancer et de ramasser Y oda qui de vautrait tous les 10 mètres en trébuchant sur les racines des arbres. L'Elfe sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ce rythme d'enfer aussi il accueillit avec joie la proposition de son compagnon d'infortune : monter le camp pour la nuit.

Grâce à ses compétences en Montage de Camp dans la Forêt, ce fut l'affaire d'un instant, et il tenta de se reposer pendant que Yoda préparait le repas, en vrai Jedi d'intérieur.

Après avoir dégusté un succulent ragoût de racine accompagné de sa sauce aux feuille et fourmis géantes, Légolas se rendit compte que malgré sa fatigue il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir.

Il méditait donc depuis quelques dizaines de minutes quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

L'elfe se retourna vivement pour voir Yoda s'exploser violemment au sol, sans raison apparente cette fois. Il courut vers la créature et la releva gentiment avant de l'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre et de l'interroger:

« y oda, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Ton aide précieuse est ... La Force je sens qui m'abandonne ... La Force? C'est quoi ça ?

- Difficile à expliquer la Force est. Hummmm ... Magie tu pratiques? Ouais ça m'arrive, mais pas souvent, chuis pas doué.

- Ma magie la Force est. Indispensable elle m'est. Te faire confiance je dois, et t'expliquer mon but je vais.

- Bien, comme tu veux, je t'écoute.

- Le coté Obscur de la Force ton monde envahis. Du Mal dans cette Forêt la source se cache. Détruire cette source je dois, nombreux guerriers m'en empêcher souhaitent. Dangereux ils sont, déterminés aussi.

- ...

- Si ton ami ils rencontrent le tuer sans doute ils décideront. Hein ? Y veulent buter Aragy ? Pas question !

- A ton ami beaucoup plus que tu ne crois tu tiens ... J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire là ! Imbécile tu n'es pas !

- Ah ouais ?

- Aider ton ami nous tenterons, et la Source nous détruirons. Et avec ton ami heureux tu seras.

- Quoi? Ah non, je crois pas ... C'est pas ce que tu crois! Imbécile tu es.

- Mais ...

- Me coucher je vais. Bon ok…

A cet instant précis, bien loin de là, le reste de la Compagnie plus l'Orquette et la Biscotte se mettaient en route vers la célèbre ville des guides où ils pourraient trouver un guide connaissant l'emplacement de la cité elfique de Fondcombes, le tout sur les conseil de la Biscotte relayés par Frodon.

Une Biscotte qui restait tout de même très étrange, refusant par exemple de dire quel but elle poursuivait en aidant le groupe, alors que, comme chacun sait, les Biscottes qui Parlent préfèrent généralement rester en groupe et détestent toute forme de voyage, particulièrement la race elfique.

Très obstinée, rien n'avait pu la faire changer d'avis, les cajoleries de Frodon tout comme les menaces de Gimli (la livrer à M&P n'étant que l'une des plus gentilles parmi celles proférées par le redoutable nain) restèrent sans effet.

Les aventuriers décidèrent donc de poursuivre la route indiquée par la Biscotte, mais la méfiance régnait dans le groupe, particulièrement près du Porteur de Biscotte ...

Dans cette atmosphère de suspicion (rappelant celle qui régnait avant le disparition d'Aragom), plusieurs des membres du groupe ressassaient des mêmes pensées et s'inquiétaient pour Légolas et le rôdeur dont ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles.

En somme, on peut dire que la nouvelle Compagnie galvanisée par sa mission, affrontait sa première baisse de moral.

Heureusement, l'Orquette, loin des préoccupations de ses nouveaux amis, maintenait un semblant de joie grâce à ses chants, ses airs de banjo entraînant qui rythmaient la marche et l'obstination avec laquelle elle draguait le pauvre Gimli qui en bafouillait de confusion en se drapant dans sa barbe.

De plus, elle paraissait avoir totalement oublié la haine de son maître pour la fine équipe de Frodon, touchée par la gentillesse que les aventuriers montraient à son égard.

Après une marche de près de 2 heures au pas de charge, la Biscotte décréta une halte pour la nuit et demanda à Gimli de préparer un repas typiquement nain, histoire de faire une bonne bouffe qui remonterais à coup sur le moral de ses protecteurs.

Sur ce point, la Biscotte ne s'était pas trompée, et la clairière ou avait élu domicile le groupe résonna bientôt de rires et de chants nains.

Tous étaient si absorbés par le démonstration de tango made in Gimli and Orquette qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la Biscotte qui s'isolait un instant avec un cristal de transmission longue distance Elfe et un GPS Humain ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre mercredi prochain

(si la rentrée ne m'a pas tuée…)

Kisu et merci !


	4. Chapter 4

**Sujet : **Legolas/Aragorn (si j'y arrive un jour --)

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, a part l idée de depart bien sur…

**Mot de l'auteur :** Eh bien, je suis navrée pour ce retard, pardon aux gens qui lisent (y'en a ?) mais en ce moment, un manque de temps et de motivation me lie la plume…  
Voici donc l'épisonde 4 !

**Episode 4 : Révélations au rock'n roll **

Aragorn vit le jour se lever avec un soulagement non feint.

Toute la nuit, il avait pensé à ses camarades d'aventures, regrettant les grognements inintelligibles de Frodon, les coup de hache amicaux de Gimli, l'obstination de M&P à vouloir bouffer sa grande cape de rôdeur et les élucubrations poétiques de Légolas.

L'elfe surtout lui manquait: dans le groupe, il jouait le rôle de la présence apaisante, souriant à ceux qui lui demandaient de l'aide et emmerdant les autres.

Combien d'insultes elfiques Aragorn avait il apprit avec son vieux pote? Plus qu'il ne pouvait en retenir dans toute une vie en tout cas ...

L'Homme était à ce point plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne vit pas les ombres qui taillaient une bavette derrière lui, ni ne les sentit s'approcher.

Lorsqu'il les détecta enfin, il était ligoté sur un genre de grand cheval nauséabond et un grand sec en manteau noir, la figure tatouée de noir et de rouge, des petites cornes ridicules sur la tête et un bon détartrage chez le dentiste royal hautement recommandé tellement ses dents étaient moches se foutait tranquillement de sa gueule.

Malgré la colère légitime du Rôdeur il lui fut impossible de se libérer et d'occire la petite cinquantaine de gnomes blancs aux masques grotesque qui lui faisaient face ...

Il dû se résoudre à se faire trimbaler comme un vieux sac de marchandises avant d'être jeté dans un cachot plutôt coquet, à la décoration dans les tons pierre moisie très tendance chez Sauron, à tel point qu'il se demanda si ce dernier n'avait pas fait du recrutement sauvage.

A ce point de ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit dans un crissement de mauvais augure et un étrange personnage entra dans la pièce ...

-------------------------------------

Au matin, Légolas sortit en baillant de sa tente et de renfrogna immédiatement devant l'air entendu de Y oda qui devina sans peine que la conversation de la veille turlupinait son guide blond.

Néanmoins, les deux compères se mirent en route dès le petit déjeuné avalé, vers le centre de la Forêt, là où Y oda pensait que sa Source se cachait.

En cheminant, Légolas observait son compagnon.

Ce dernier semblait peiner, se prenant régulièrement les pieds dans des racines, des branches dans le visage, et ses cheveux dans des ronces. Là où l'Elfe passait sans aucune difficulté, le vieux maître mettait plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ralentissant considérablement la marche. Alors que, une fois de plus, Légolas attendait Y oda, ce dernier s'immobilisa totalement, ne bougeant plus un seul sourcil.

A l'appel anxieux de l'Elfe, il opposa un silence quasi minéral.

Soudain, il se lança dans une interprétation magistrale d'un rock endiablé, rejetant sa capuche austère et dévoilant une banane gominée digne de celle d'Elvis au sommet de sa gloire. Légolas, à trois pas de là, s'efforçait de ramasser sa mâchoire fracassée sur le sol boueux quand il s'aperçu que le vieux Jedi ne dansait pas seul.

Face à lui, tout autant concentré, dansait un être étrange, plus jeune, au visage tatoué de noir et rouge, les yeux brillants de colère et suant à grosses gouttes.

Les deux adversaires (car il s'agissait d'un duel sans merci) maîtrisaient remarquablement leur sujet, mais le plus vieux des deux état incontestablement plus doué, tant par la technique des jeux de jambes que par l'expressivité de ses mouvements.

Au bout de 15 minutes de prouesses acrobatiques, le plus jeune lâcha un cri de colère et s'enfuit dans les bois en repoussant rageusement les branches qui entravaient sa route.

y oda se calma peu à peu, la respiration sifflante et le pas incertain. Légolas se précipita et avança une souche au Jedi qui s'effondra littéralement dessus.

Il eut a peine le temps de souffler quelques mots à un Légolas mystifié avant de s'évanouir.

- « De lui te méfier tu dois ... Ton ami il a capturé. »

La seule pensée de l'Elfe à cet instant précis fut :

- « Et merde ... «

------------------------------------------

- « Frodon ?

- Merfgleu ...

- Hey ! Réveille toi !

- 'tin mais c'est pas possible de pioncer tranquille dans cette thurne!

- Je dois te parler ok ?

- Mouais ... J't'écoute ...

- Euh, ouais donc c'est à propos de la Biscotte

- Hein? La Biscotte? Okay, cette fois j'écoute vraiment.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ... C'est hier, pendant la petite fête de Gimli. Je pense que personne ne l'a remarqué à part moi mais elle est partie à un moment et elle parlait dans un genre de micro bizarre, comme ceux des Hommes. Y a quelque chose de louche, je suis sure qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Tu crois? M'enfin, elle a fait que de nous aider!

- Ecoute, avant de vous rejoindre j'ai fait partie des forces spéciales de Sauron, je sais de quoi je parle !

- Admettons ... Tu suggères quoi? Qu'on la réduise en miettes?

- Nan surtout pas! Faut garder un œil sur elle, c'est tout. On apprendra peut être pour qui elle bosse. De toute façon, faut rien changer à nos habitudes.

- Bien, c'est toi la pro.

- Merci de ta confiance, vieux.

- J't'en prie.

Frodon secoua la tête et se tourna vers la Biscotte, qui dormait à quelque mètre dans un lit fabriqué spécialement pour elle par Pippin.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement : pendant quelques heures, il avait entièrement fait confiance à la Biscotte.

Enfin, toute à une fin (7) ... La trêve de la Fête aussi d'ailleurs.

Bientôt la Compagnie ne pourra plus se déplacer à son gré, les attaques de Sauron recommenceront et tout sera plus difficile, notamment à cause des compétences martiales ridicules du groupe.

Frodon observa longuement la Biscotte et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

D'où il était, il pouvait voir la Biscotte se tourner et se retourner dans son lit improvisé, exactement comme si ...

Comme si elle cauchemardait?

Incroyable.

Une Biscotte qui Parle et qui Rêve.

Là, ça devenait vraiment n'importe quoi, l'aventure, la Biscotte, tout ...

Frodon se sentit d'un coup totalement dépassé par les événements, et une envie soudaine de gambader en hurlant dans les prés environnants le prit, comme aux temps de l'innocence et des fûts de 5L de bière de sa jeunesse.

Le Hobbit se donna 5 minutes de réflexion, jeta un coup d'œil à ses potes et abandonna l'idée. Trop visible.

Il ricana nerveusement, entonna gaiement l'hymne Grolandais (hymne déposé) et donna le signal du départ avant de fourrer la Biscotte visiblement malade dans sa poche.

Il devenait urgent de contacter Elrond ...

----------------------------------------

A suivre samedi prochain,

Kisu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Base & disclamer : **SdA, et rien n'est à moi

**Sujet : **Aventure parodie, tentative de slash Legolas/Aragorn

**Mot de l'auteur : **Hem… Navrée pour mon retard abyssal… Je me vautre par terre de honte… Surtout que ce chapitre est ridiculement court (qui a dit « comme les autres » ?), bref ne me tuez paaaaaaaas.

**Remerciements :** A ma Meuh (parce que j'ai envie ) et à Litany Riddle qui m'a bien fait rire (et re - motivée) avec ses reviews à répétition XD

**Episode 5: Coup de théâtre®** ... 

Aragorn éclata de rire et reconduit courtoisement son visiteur à la porte. Après un échange de politesses, il referma la porte et s'appuya sur le battant en gloussant nerveusement.

L'après midi avait été particulièrement éprouvant.

Aragorn soupira et fredonna joyeusement la chansonnette elfe qui lui avait permis de résister à l'interrogatoire de ses ravisseurs.

A toutes leurs questions et menaces, il opposait la chanson qui déstabilisait visiblement son vis-à-vis.

Il s'assit sur le lit de camp déplié dans un coin de la cellule et se préparait à faire un petit somme quand il se frappa le front en proférant une bordée de jurons tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres.

Une chanson élfique, une taverne, des cheveux longs blond et un rire clair ... Ca sentait l'elfe à plein nez.

Mais il connaissait peu d'elfes blond et de toute façon ... Nouveau coup, nouveaux jurons.

Aragorn venait de comprendre une autre partie de son rêve, et il s'en serait bien passé. Mais par quelle espèce de malédiction se retrouvait il à rêver de _Légolas _toutes les nuits ?!

-------------------------------------

En parlant de Légolas, justement, il était actuellement bien profond dans les ennuis, notre ami elfe.

C'est vrai, on peut considérer qu'une marche à travers la Forêt Maudite en compagnie d'un étranger vert, de petite taille, parlant plus que bizarrement et de surcroît danseur émérite de rock ...

Indéniablement, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Surtout quand le boulet en question part en voyage dans sa tête plusieurs fois par jour et éprouve des difficultés certaines à se remettre dans le quotidien.

Extrait :

« Yoda?

- Aaaaaah ! Un ennemi ?

- Nan, c'est Légolas.

- …

- Ohé, Yoda ?

- Aaaaaah ! Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Tiens, t'as parlé normalement. ..

Et ça plusieurs fois par jour ...

Rien de surprenant donc que l'Elfe soit nerveux, épuisé, etc ...

Conclusion logique de tout ce sac de nœuds: les deux compères venaient de se faire capturer. Et ouais.

------------------------------

La Biscotte semblait aller mieux ces dernières heures, mais la Compagnie, sur l'impulsion de

Frodon et de l' Orquette, menait un train d'enfer vers

Mais si Frodon était sincèrement inquiet, la musicienne du groupe se faisait davantage de mouron pour les informations que détenait la Biscotte.

De fait, le groupe arriva bien vite au pied des remparts de la ville.

Tandis que M&P observaient avec inquiétude les hauts murs de pierres grises, Frodon négociait leur entrée avec les gardes de la grande porte visiblement peu réceptifs aux arguments du Hobbit.

L'Orquette régla d'un coup le problème en payant les gardes et en passant d'autorité devants les homme d'armes stupéfaits.

Une fois dans la ville, Frodon et les siens furent confrontés à un autre problème : la surabondance d'officine de guide en tous genre. Comment trouver la perle rare au milieu des escrocs en tout genre ?

Tout en flânant dans les rues pavées, l'Orquette et M&P regardaient discrètement à l'intérieur des boutiques, à la recherche d'un guide Elfe qui saurait à coup sur où trouver Fondcombes. Frodon, quand à lui, scrutait les vitrines pour mettre la main sur un apothicaire capable de sauver la Biscotte en qui il avait encore confiance malgré tout.

En tout cas, rien ne le préparait à croiser, au détour d'un grand magasin, le regard clair de Galadriel, en paréo et tongs en paille assortis, cheveux courts et plus la moindre aura de mystère en béton armé autour d'elle ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pom podom…

A bientôt pour la suite et merci de me lire !

MaiLei


End file.
